


Sweet Mornings and Salty Surprises

by CacophonyOfWords



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rinharuweek, rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacophonyOfWords/pseuds/CacophonyOfWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of you is a police officer and the other is a chef, there are certain things that the two of you rarely get to enjoy, things that other couples can take for granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Mornings and Salty Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to matsuoka-lin (extraordinary on AO3, go read her fics!) for being my guinea pig and also beta. Also please note that this whole thing was plotted and written in 2 hours, I still have no idea how that happened.

Two cups filled with coffee and foamy milk, two glasses of orange juice and one plate overflowing with still warm, delicious croissants. Rin mentally patted his own shoulder, proud of how everything was going according to his plan. Well, almost everything, he had wanted to add a rose to the tray but the flower shop had still been closed at that early hour.  
  
He quickly shrugged off his hoodie and pants, dropping them aimlessly on the couch before silently running down the hall to his bedroom, slowly opening the door and peeking inside.  
  
As Rin had hoped, Haru was still there under the blanket, exactly where he had left him half an hour ago. He rushed back to the kitchen, gripped carefully the tray with the breakfast and returned to the bedroom, tiptoeing in the room and making sure not to make a sound.  
  
After pushing Haru’s discarded shirt away with his foot, he put down the tray on the floor before climbing on the bed, straddling the sleeping form of his boyfriend.  
  
The occasion wasn’t really a special one. They had been dating for a few months, knowing each other for years, they hadn’t had sex for the first time the night before and they had had sleepovers before dating anyway.  
  
But when one of you is a police officer and the other is a chef, there are certain things that the two of you rarely get to enjoy, things that other couples can take for granted.  
  
In that case, it was the first time since they started dating that they not only had the same evening off, but also the morning after. Which meant that for the first time, Rin could indulge in his fantasy of slowly starting the day together with his boyfriend, sharing a breakfast in bed.  
  
Rin carefully picked at the comforter, slowly pulling it down to reveal Haru’s sleeping face, his closed eyes hidden by locks of hair. Leaning over, Rin puffed his cheeks with air and slowly exhaled the air through his puckered lips, the tickling breath brushing Haru’s hair away, revealing the smooth skin of his forehead. Haru’s eyebrows furrowed at the nuisance but Rin just grinned, dropping his lips over the patch of skin and kissing it.  
  
“Morning,” he murmured against it.  
  
He received a low grunt in response, followed by a slow slap at the side of his head.  
  
“Rin, ‘s datchu?” Haru muttered, his fingers spreading through Rin’s hair and sinking in it.  
  
“Who else would it be?” Rin asked half-offended, slipping his lips down to Haru’s cheek.  
  
“A stray cat,” his boyfriend deadpanned, his fingers moving to Rin’s ear and pinching the lobe.  
  
“Hey!” Rin protested in annoyance, lifting his head and letting the sunlight through the window hitting Haru straight in the face.  
  
“Uggggh,” Haru groaned, hiding his still sleepy eyes behind his hands.  
  
“Come on,” Rin said, poking Haru’s naked chest with a finger. “I made you breakfast in bed,” he said, bouncing slightly in the other’s lap.  
  
“I don’t smell mackerel.”  
  
“Maybe because there’s no mackerel for breakfast,” Rin snorted, moving from Haru’s lap and back to the floor, picking up the tray and positioning it on the mattress somewhere along Haru’s knees.  
  
“Come on, up,” he said grabbing Haru’s shoulder and pulling him up, slipping behind his back and making himself comfortable between the headboard and his boyfriend.  
  
“This is not the breakfast I’m used to,” Haru commented, but he still pulled the tray closer to him.  
  
Rin snorted and wound an arm across Haru’s waist. “Well, you are a chef at a French bistro, it won’t kill you to eat croissants,” he commented, lightly pinching the skin on Haru’s side.  
  
“Oi,” Haru protested with a flinch, almost tipping over a glass of juice with the back of his hand. “I’m not buying you a new comforter if you get this one dirty.”  
  
“I’ll just move permanently into your bed then,” Rin said half-serious as he pressed his lips against Haru’s shoulder.  
  
“Are these from yesterday?” Haru asked, picking a croissant from the plate and breaking it in half, offering Rin one. Rin bit straight into it.  
  
“Nope,” he said after swallowing his bite. “I woke up early and ran to the bakery down the street to get them fresh and hot,” he explained, pulling himself to the side so he could look Haru in the face. “Fresh and hot like your boyfriend,” he grinned.  
  
Haru snorted.  
  
“Did you go dressed like this?” he asked, pulling at the tight bright red fabric on Rin’s underwear.  
  
Rin rolled his eyes. “Yes, Haru. I can see the headlines, ‘Naked police officer gets arrested for indecent exposure as he buys croissants for his boyfriend’,” he replied.  
  
“Maybe you have some secret kinks I am unaware of,” Haru said calmly.  
  
Rin grinned and leaned back against the other. “Pretty sure you know all of my secret kinks,” he whispered in Haru’s ear, picking a crumb that had fallen on Haru’s chest and pinching his nipple on his way.  
  
“Oi!” Haru commented, flinching away from Rin’s arms again.  
  
“Sorry,” Rin said bashfully, moving his arms around Haru’s waist and pressing his lips against Haru’s skin again. “So, how do you like waking up like this?” he asked as he closed his eyes and moved his mouth up to Haru’s neck, nibbling just behind the ear.  
  
“It’s okay,” Haru admitted as he picked up one of the cups.  
  
Rin hummed happily as he continued nuzzling against Haru’s neck.  
  
“Rin…”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You put salt in the coffee.”

* * *

 

OMAKE for matsuoka-lin's sake:  
  
Next time they have a free morning, Rin decides to wake up Haru with a blowjob. He is into it, getting aroused himself until Haru wakes up and breaks the spell asking yet again “Rin, is that you?”  
  
ALSO this is the underwear Rin is wearing  



End file.
